El abrigo de Ike
by yukimura.15 X3
Summary: Un fic dedicado a Sakuyachan 16 ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!


Sakuyachan16:¡KOMENASAI, KOMENASAI, KOMENASAI, KOMENASAI(agregale 20 mas) enserio queria colgarlo el mismo dia de tu cumpleaños pero me termine peleando con mi madre (si, lo se "otravez") y no entre a internet hasta hoy y por ese mismo motivo no pude ir a tu casa~ *llorando*, ahora creo que ya estoy bien con mi madre(claro a menos que se entere de que estoy en internet en vez de hacer la maldita tarea de civica)tratare de visitarte lo mas pronto posible, pero tus regalos ya se los entregue a tu mama hoy en la mañana(muajajaa me escape)siento la demora *ojitos de perrito*...

Bueno te he hecho un fic de Ike x Georgie XD *¬* como ya sabes es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia de esta pareja asi que tu y otras miles de yaoistas jusguen. XD

KAORU:¿Que le distes?

*me acerco a él y le susurro en el oido, seguidamente vomita un arcoiris* ¡OYE!¡LA UNICA QUE PUEDE JUSGAR EL REGALO ES PATZY!

KAORU:*limpiandose los labios"(*¬*)Solo te falto darle un moño, eres muy cursi.

¿Asi? pues al menos yo tengo ojos normales

KAORU:¡TE HE DICHO DE QUE NO TE BURLES DE MI COLOR DE OJOS!

sisisi ¬¬...*mirando a las lectoras* Disfruten el fic y ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PATZY-CHAN!

...

EL ABRIGO CELESTE DE IKE:

Ike Broflovski, un estúpido y conformista chico de 16, estudia en la mugrosa Secundaria de Sourth Park...igual que yo, y si se preguntan porque pienso en todo esto en vez de ir con los demas goticos, la respuesta es estúdidamente sencilla... mi primer beso... exacto, ese maldito judío se atrevió a robarme mi primer beso!...

-FLASH BACK-

En la casa de los Broflovski se realizaban una de las mas alocadas fiestas,claro no tanto como las de Token y Damien, por peticion de su hermanito, Kyle le permitio traer a sus compañeros de clase.

Georgy harto de ver a tantos maricas besarse, opto por ir al baño deseando no encontrar una escna pornografica ahi. Abrio la puerta e inspecciono el lugar encontrandose con un chico arrodillado frente al inodoro, estaba vomitando.

-Eh?Dilculpe-

El chico volteo su rostro dejando ver a un pelinegro de ojosazules con las mejillas excesivamente sonrojadas.

-Ike?

-Ge-Georgy?-por su voz el gotico pudo notar de que Ike estaba borracho-Y...Yo...-tartamudeo tratando de levantarse.

-No, quedate-lo detuvo-ire al de arriba.

Pero al voltearse sintio un agarre en su brazo que lo obligo a detenerse y voltear su rostro encontrandose con Ike, arrodillado en el piso, pero firmemente aferrado al brazo del moreno.

-¿Pero, que...

-Georgie...te amo

-¿Q...¿¡Que mierda estas diciendo?-grito furioso y levemente sonrojado.

-Georgie...

-¡Sueltame marica de mierda!-volvio a gritar zarandeando su brazo, pero el otro se negaba a soltarlo-¡Que me sueltes!

En uno de los zarandeos de Georgie el ojiazul se impulso hacia arriba y acorralo al gotico quien seguia de espaldas, dejandolos en una pose muy comprometedora, sujeto ambas muñecas y se apego lo mas que pudo.

-Georgie...-suspiro en su oido.

-¡Suelta-!

PROV. GEORGIE

Una extraña sensacion invadio mi cuerpo cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, no, no queria aceptarlo, no lo iba a hacer, no me iba a convertir en un conformista de mierda ¡Y menos en un marica!...tenia que salir de ahi rapido o todo se iria a la mierda...

FIN PROV. GEORGIE

Georgie libero una de sus manos, le tiro un codazo en la cara al judio y salio corriendo de ahi cual alma que se lleva el diablo.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-¡AH~!¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-grito estampando una y otra vez mi cabeza en mi casillero.

-Hola Georgie

-¡GAH!-esa voz la conocia, Ike, Ike Broflovski estaba enfrente de mi con su tipica y estupida sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?Lo siento, no era mi intension asustarte-el muy ingenuo alargo su mano para ayudarme a levantar, idiota, si no me hubiera "sorprendido", porque yo nunca me asusto, no me tendria que su mano y me pongo de pie desviando mi vista de la suya.

-Si que tienes agallas al venir aqui despues de lo que hicistes ¿eh? marica de mierda-hago un rapido movimiento con mi mano y de mi manga sale una navaja la cual apunto a su cuello.

-¿L-Lo que hice?-dice Broflovski asustado y "confundido" al ver mi navaja a pocos centimetros de su cuello, tarado.

-¡En el baño de tu casa marica conformista!

-¡¿A-AH?¡N-No se de que h-hablas!

En ese instante la campana del inicio de clases sono captando mi atencion, voltee mi cabeza encontrandome con el pasillo completamente .

"Ah, es inutil, de seguro el muy imbecil estaba completamente borracho y no se acuerda de nada"pienso cerrando mis ojos frustrado, inmediatamente los vuelvo a abrirde golpe al sentir como alguien sujetaba mis muñecas, era un agarre increiblemente suave al contacto, pero tambien firme ya que no podia moverlas.

Aunqiue eso no era lo que captaba mia tencion en ese momento, no, sino el par de labios que estaban sobre los de alejar mi cabeza pero Ike suelta una de mis muñecas y sujeta mi nuca para mantener esa vergonzosa posicion.

Coloco mi mano en su pecho y lo empujo logrando separame un poco, lo primero que hago es tratar de recuperar el aliento, mis mejillas estaban encendidas y mis labios hinchados por el beso.

Ike sujeta mi barbilla y vuelve a unir nuestros labios, trato de empujarlo denuevo pero con su otra mano sujeta mi de mi navaja me doy cuenta aterrado de que la habia soltado la primera vez que me beso en el a empujarlo esta vez con mis manos, pero fue inutil.

Vuelvo a sentir esa sensacion invadirme pero esta vez es mas intensa, mi fuerza me traiciona al igual que mi cordura(si es que alguna ez tuve una) y lentamente correspondo al labios se separan despues de unos segundos y él me abraza dulcemente.

-¿Pero, que-

-Si me acuerdo-me interrumpe-Del beso que te di en el baño de mi casa...si lo recuerdo, digo...¿Como olvidar el mejor momento de mi vida?

-Y-Yo...

-Te amo Georgie, siempre te he amado desde la primera vez que te conoci...¿Te acuerdas?

-FLASH BACK-

-T-Tengo fr-frio-digo sobando mis pequeños y delgados brazos de 5 años-Ma-Maldi-ta hu-huelga Ca-Canadien-se-gruño aferrandome al mango de madera de mi cartel.

Me moria de frio"¿Como iba a saber de que la huelga duraria tanto?,digo¡SOY UN NIÑO DE 5 AÑOS, POR UN DEMONIO!Talvez deberia hacerle caso a mi hermano Kyle y rendirme, pero...¡Yo nunca me rindo y no pienso hacerlo ahora!"pienso abrazando mas mis piernas.

-Oye-una voz a mi costado capta mi atencion haciendome voltear mi rostro encontrandome con un niño de masomenos mi misma edad, cabello negro con cerquillo, labios ppintados de negro, ojos tambien negros delineados del mismo color, piel palida como la nieve un inusual paquete en las manos-¿Que mierda haces?-Vaya que es directo.

-Yo-siento mis mejillas arder, lo cual es ironico ya que hace MUCHO frio.

-¿Y bien?

-Ah!Es que estoy en huelga y-

-Que que estupido.

-Ah?...si, esto, yo creo lo mismo pero-

-¿Pero, que?Es tonto y conformista hacer algo solo por querer imitar a los demas y peor cuando literalmente te estas muriendo de frio.

-...Ah, si...pero...

-Ahg, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, haz lo que quieras-y con esas palabras me dejo literalmente SHOCKEADO mientras el se alejaba de mi.

-¡ACHU!-joder, y ahora me resfrio ¡¿QUE MAS ME PUEDE PASAR?

-...Ten

-Ah?-volteo y me encuentro de nuevo con ese chico "volvio...pero,¿Porque...Porque me siento tan feliz y que es esta...esta extraña sensacion en mi pecho?" busco con mis ojos los suyos dandome cuenta de que estaba sonrojado y con la mirada desviada(mi tio Kenny me enseño a darme cuenta), yo tambien me sonrojo.

-E-Es un abrigo, pontelo antes de que pesques un resfriado.

-Ah, g-gracias-recibo el paquete que antes tenia y el sigue su rumbo.

-E...¡Espera!-lo llamo y el se voltea sorprendido-¿C-Como te llamas?

-Georgie...Ah, y por cierto, el abrigo era para mi primo de 16 años asi que probablemente te quede grande.

-¿E-Enserio?-pregunto sacando el abrigo-¡GUAU!¡eS ENORME!

-Y-Ya te dije que era de mi primo, ¿lo quieres o no?

-¡SI!-grito abrazando el abrigo con fuerza.

El chico, digo, Georgie se alejo a paso tranquilo yo me abrigaba con ese abrigo color celeste...

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-Despues me di cuenta de que eras mi compañero de clases, talvez no te hayas dado cuenta pero yo te mandaba mil y un indirectas al dia-¿indirectas?¿de que esta hablando?¡¿Y porque suelta esa risa?-...como suponia...no te diste cuenta¿verdad-?

-¿Que dices idiota?-escondo mi rostro en su cuello y lentamente correspondo a su abrazo...claro que me habia dado cuenta, pero...nunca crei que pudiera ser verdad, porque, Ike era siempre tan alegre y energetico que cuando lo sorprendi metiendo una carta en mi mochila crei de que solo estaba jugando.

Antes creia que las cartas, los chocolates en el casillero, las flores en la puerta de mi casa y el resto de detalles eran consecuencia de alguna chica que tenia demasiadas hormonas en su cabeza hueca , sinseramente a mi no me interesaba salir con nadie y menos cuando vi a Ike meter esa carta en mi mochila.

Aunque ahora que se la verdad talvez, aunque mi grupo de goticos me exculla, pueda salir con mi "admirador secreto".

-Tu...tambien me gustas-susurre tan bajo que no crei que me escuchara.

-Ah?¡¿Enserio?-creo que si me escucho ya que tenia una enorme sonrisa en los labios y buscaba a toda costa mi mirada aun mi barbilla y me obliga a verlo-Dime que dijistes Georgie-su rostro estaba serio y lo hacia lucir bien, vuelvo a sonrojarme y aprieto con mis manos ese abrigo que despues de años aun usaba ahora si le quedaba y siempre me preguntaba que se sentiria recostarme en su pecho cubierto por ese abrigo.

-Yo...-siento un nudo en mi garganta que trata de liberarse y soltar unas palabras que nunca crei diria-...t-te am...amo Ike.

Su rostro vuelve a ser sonriente y brillante, y antes de que pidiera decir o hacer algo el atrapo mis labios en los suyos en otro beso, lentamente subo mis manos a su cuello y el sujeta mi cintura con sus dos manos.

Cuando Ike estaba apunto de profundizar el beso escuchamos la voz de alguien que ambos conociamos muy bien.

-¿No seria mejor hacer eso en un closet o en el baño?-me separo de golpe empujando fuertemente a Ike y veo sonrojado a Ruby junto con Karen quienes nos miraban de forma burlona.

-¡¿Desde cuando estan aqui?-grito Ike igual de sonrojado que yo.

-Bueno desde la parte en la que dices "Si me acuerdo...del beso que te di en el baño de mi casa...si lo recuerdo, digo...¿Como olvidar el mejor momento de mi vida?"-dijo Karen imitando la voz de Ike entre risas.

-Claro despues de que quisieras comerte la boca de TU querido gotico-se burlo tambien Ruby.

-¡AH~!¡JODANSE!-les grite mostrandoles el dedo del medio, aunque mi cara de tomate no ayudaba mucho, sujete el abrigo de Ike y me dirigi al baño mas cercano de la escuela.

-Jajaja~-escuche como se reian por lo bajo, malditas chicas las odio.

3 SEMANAS DESPUES:

-¡Georgy~!-volteo mi rostro ante el llamado y me topocon un par de labios sobre los mios, no tardo en corresponder pasando mi brazos por su cuello y sujetando su nuca, mientras él baja sus manos a mi levemente la boca y meto mi lengua en la suya dejando que nuestras lenguas "juegen" siendo correspondido al instante, sujeto el cierre del abrigo que llevaba y lo comienzo a bajar hasta que una mano me detiene, nos separamos y veo molesto a Ike.

-¿Que?

-¿Eh~?Georgy...estamos en medio del parque...no puedes esperar a que lleguemos mi casa-me sonrie nerviosamente y yo frunzo mas el seño.

-No-respondo y antes de que dijera o hiciera algo lo empujo hacia unos arbusto y yo tambien me adentro quedando yo sobre él, uno nuestos labios y vuelvo a bajar el cierre de su abrigo.

-¿Estas seguro, Georgie?-me pregunta en mi oido al separarnos y yo asiento, seguidamente el invierte lugares conmigo y comienza a besar mi cuello...

...

¿Y bien?¿Les gusto? espero reviews...

Ah, y por ser la cumpleañera Patzy-chan decide si quiere que continue el lemon o no? X3

Y weno como ya saben soy un poco masoquista asi que se acepta de que ustedes deciden ser sadicas,dulces,tiernas,como Damien *¬*,etc.

Bueno sin mas que decir...me despido...BYE~!


End file.
